


Klug x Sig: Books and Bugs

by ThatFandomRen



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: And Bug Watcher Sig, Bookworm Klug, M/M, Really I love these two characters so much that it's not even funny, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomRen/pseuds/ThatFandomRen
Summary: Who knew that the bookworm would be caught by the bug catcher? – LemresHey, you wanna go bug watching, Klug?





	Klug x Sig: Books and Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo Puyo Puyo Tetris is a drug and these two characters are just the cutest, also they are the most shipped (not counting Candy boy and Mr. creeper) so why not show my love!

Another day in Primp Town. The birds were tweeting, the sun was shining, and Lemres was handing out candy and goodies to everyone. But that’s not why we are here today. Let’s zoom into the Primp Library where we can find the ‘Bookworm’ himself, Klug talking to the Record of Sealing, or more like the red demon inside named Ayashii. 

“I do not understand what you are so worried about; Sig doesn't even hate you. However here you are sitting on your butt worrying about how he feels about you, which I can call, odd.” The demon explained with a bored expression. Klug rolled his eyes and sighed out. “Of course, you wouldn’t understand, Ayashii. You might be a demon with knowledge broader than my own, but you wouldn’t understand human emotions too well.” Ayashii glared at the book’s owner. “Do not tempt me, Klug. I took over your body once; I will do it again.” Klug quickly yelped and sighed out. “Listen, are you here to help me or spook me out of my pants because you aren’t helping right now.” The purple dressed nerd raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I understand, human emotions are a little thing that can have a lot of problems to the host, however as I said before. You are worrying over nothing. You are already friends with Bug Boy. Just talk to him or better yet, let him talk to you.” Ayashii bid Klug a farewell before going back into the book, probably to rest a bit while his host was busy. 

Sig walked into the Library with the usual bored look on his face. He rubbed the back of his head, making sure not to mess with the ladybug that was resting on his light blue hair. “Alright, here we go. Hey Klug.” Sig called out which made Klug almost fall out of his seat with another yelp. Isn’t jumpy one today? He quickly fixed his glasses and looked at the boy behind him. “Hello, Sig how are you today?” Sig looked at his friend and sighed. “Everything is fine, but I came here to ask you something.” Klug face quickly had a confused look. “And that is?” “Would you like to go Bug Watching with me? I know you normally would tease me about it, but since we are friends, you are the first I thought I should have asked.” Klug was honored but didn’t let it show. “Alright, then I supposed I can stop reading for now to join you.” Sig sat by him and smiled, only a little while Klug was confused. “What are you doing?” “Bug watching.” Now Klug was very confused. “Shouldn’t we go outside for that?” Sig chuckled a bit. “Why go outside when there’s a bookworm that I haven’t learned about yet.” Klug almost choked on his spit when he heard that. “B-Bookworm!? I mean if you want to study me that’s fine, but I’m no…..” He stopped himself. “Well….is it okay?” Sig asked a hint of worry could have been heard if you listened closely. “It’s fine. Perfectly fine.” And for the for the rest of the day, the bug catcher learned about the bookworm that he adored.


End file.
